Intemporal
by LittleDragonAmazon
Summary: Ella es una chica normal, que hace cosas normales para su edad; ver la tele, hacer deporte, ver películas… El es el nuevo jefe de la isla vikinga Mema, y junto con su dragón Desdentao deberá proteger a su pueblo de los peligros que los amenazan. Casi 1500 años los distancian, pero cuando sus caminos se crucen ni el tiempo podrá separarlos. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues os presento mi nuevo fic Hiccstrid. La idea llevaba rondándome por la cabeza bastante tiempo pero no tenía ni la más pajolera idea de cómo empezarla, ni de cómo desarrollarla, pero en una de mis comunes idas de inspiración mientras escribía el otro fic se me apareció la Virgen y ¡Tachan! Este es el resultado. Tampoco os quiero adelantar mucho de la trama para no estropearos la sorpresa, pero puedo decir que la historia es un poco arriesgada xD Espero que os guste y me dejéis muchas reviews con vuestras opiniones.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks. La imagen de portada pertenece al tumblr de cinnamonplayground.**

Capitulo 1

Como cada mañana desde que empezó el verano, el despertador sonó a las 8 en punto. Astrid lo apagó aun en sueños y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pues sabía que en diez minutos volvería a sonar. Odiaba madrugar en verano, pero era la única hora a la que podía salir a correr antes de que su odioso padrastro Aidan se levantase y le ordenase cuidar de sus hijas. Cuando el despertador volvió a sonar, la chica al final se levantó y descorrió las cortinas, esperando que no volviese a llover y tuviera que quedarse otra vez en casa. Pero gracias a Dios hacia un día bastante soleado, sin rastro de las nubes y el viento que habían acompañado a su pueblo durante una semana, y que la había obligado a permanecer encerrada con su padrastro y sus hermanastras. Astrid intentó borrar el recuerdo de esa espantosa semana y mantenerse positiva; el mal tiempo se había ido, podía salir a correr y mañana tendría la casa para ella sola por diez días. ¿Por qué iba a estar triste? Así que se enfundó en sus mayas, se trenzó la melena rubia, puso en su iPod su colección de discos de AC/DC y salió por la puerta trasera sin hacer mucho ruido, dispuesta a una relajante sesión de running.

Cuando, dos horas después, Astrid llegó a casa sudada y sin aliento, su padrastro ya la esperaba despierto y de muy mal humor.

-¿Dónde estabas niña estúpida? ¡En un cuarto de hora tengo una reunión y no puedo dejar a Greta y Sansa solas!

-¿Una reunión? ¿Desde cuándo se le llama "reunión" a gastarte en cervezas la herencia de mama con los insufribles de tus amigos?

-¿¡Pero tu quien te crees que eres, mocosa insolente!?

-La única en esta casa que amaba a mi madre-Y antes de que pudiera contestar se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de portazo.

Odiaba profundamente a Aidan. Para ella era evidente que se había acercado a su madre por el dinero que la familia poseía, pero Alayne, cegada por la soledad no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del joven guapo y elegante que conquistó su corazón. Si embargo con lo que no contaba el galán era con que poco después de comenzar la relación la mujer sufrió un ictus del que no se recuperó. Inmediatamente Aidan solicitó la custodia de la aun menor de edad Astrid, y esta ultima sabia de sobras que no lo hacía por cariño, si no para seguir chupando del bote. Ahora tenía 20 años, y la única razón por la que no echaba al cretino de su padrastro de casa era por las pequeñas Greta y Sansa, d años, a las que les había cogido cariño y era incapaz de dejar en la calle. De repente unos suaves toques en su puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Astrid…-escuchó a través de la puerta. Era Greta.- Papá se ha ido ya, y se ha olvidado de darnos de desayunar…-dijo tímidamente. Astrid corrió a abrirle la puerta y abrazarla. Era imposible no querer a la niñita, al fin y al cabo las había criado ella ya que su padre nunca se había preocupado por su bienestar. Con la muchacha aun en brazos bajó hasta la cocina y les preparó unos tazones de leche con cacao.

-Por cierto-comentó la mayor con la boca llena de cereales.- Papa me dijo que te dijera que nos tenías que preparar la maleta a Sansa y a mí.

Inevitablemente, Astrid puso la mirada en blanco y lanzó un suspiro. Ya contaba con ello, pero aun así le fastidiaba que su padre ni siquiera fuera capaz de hacer eso. Decidió empezar lo antes posible, y así quitarse la tarea enseguida, por lo que les puso los dibujos animados a las niñas para que estuvieran entretenidas y se encaminó a sus habitaciones.

Tardó bastante en terminar, al fin y al cabo se iban por diez días e iban a necesitar mucha ropa. Además, el pueblo de sus abuelos, que era donde pensaban pasar las vacaciones, estaba en plena montaña, necesitarían bastante ropa de abrigo. Cuando por fin tuvo las cuatro maletas preparadas ya era casi de noche. Las bajó hasta el recibidor de varios viajes, y la mala suerte quiso que en uno de ellos coincidiera con la llegada de su padrastro a casa, borracho para variar.

-Tu niñata, acuesta a tus hermanastras.

-¡Acuéstalas tu, que son tus hijas!-saltó Astrid sin pensar.

-¡A mí no me hables así!

-¡Te hablo como quiero, que para eso es mi casa!-gritó ya harta-¡Así que más te vale tenerme un poco mas de respeto si no quieres irte a la calle con lo puesto! ¿Me has entendido?

La cara de Aidan pasó de la sorpresa inicial al odio más profundo, pero sabía que la chica tenía razón y se fue a por sus hijas sin decir ni una palabra.

Mientras tanto Astrid, con el corazón a mil por el enfado, trató de calmarse respirando hondo varias veces, pero toda la furia contenida que había ido guardando durante todos estos años luchaba por salir y abalanzarse sobre el hombre que había arruinado su vida y la de su madre. Aun así, no quería montar el espectáculo delante de las niñas, así que cogió las llaves de casa y salió a la calle a dar un paseo, quizá el aire fresco de la noche consiguiera que volviera en sí.

Después de varias vueltas por el pueblo la coherencia volvió a ella, pero el enfado dejo lugar a una sensación extraña que invadió su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Era como si alguien la estuviera… observando. Miró por encima de su hombro disimuladamente, pero lo único que vio fue el balanceo de los arboles que se mecían con la suave brisa nocturna. Siguió moviéndose a paso rápido hacia su casa, incapaz de quitarse de encima ese sentimiento. Cuando apenas le quedaban dos minutos para llegar a su casa, la sensación aumentó considerablemente, y Astrid pudo notar como una mano le apretaba la boca, impidiéndole gritar.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Después de muuucho trabajo, he conseguido acabar el segundo capítulo! He de decir que estoy impresionada con la buena acogida que ha tenido el fic en solo un capitulo, no quiero ni pensar en que pasará de ahora en adelante. Os doy mil gracias de todo corazón.**

**Este capítulo ha sido muy complicado de escribir, incluso de plantear. Tenía dos versiones preparadas, una especialmente arriesgada e infinitamente más complicada de escribir (si cabe) y otra más simple. Al final me he decidido por la versión "simple", guardando la complicada para un posible fic que empezaré cuando tenga un poco mas de soltura escribiendo. Bueno, sin más, os dejo con el capitulo. **

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 2

Astrid pataleó y se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas. Su agresor lo tenía claro si pensaba que iba a llevársela fácilmente. Como pudo este la arrastró hacia una arboleda fuera del alcance de cualquier mirada, inmune a todos los intentos de la chica por escapar. La mayoría de los golpes que dio fueron al aire, pero uno le aterrizó en la pantorrilla provocando una reacción en su atacante.

-¡Auuuu! ¿Quieres parar quieta?-la voz parecía la de un chico joven-¡Me vas a hacer daño! Aunque bueno, siendo fieles a la realidad ya me lo has hecho, y no precisamente poco.

¡Pero tenía cara! No solo la había asaltado en mitad de la noche, sino que además se enfadaba porque le había dado una patada, como si ella fuera la culpable. Trató de recriminárselo, pero sus palabras quedaron amortiguadas por las manos del chico.

-Oye mira, hagamos un trato-le pidió el chico con voz calmada- Aunque no lo parezca no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayuda, así que si dejas de gritar y patalear te prometo que te suelto. ¿Trato hecho?

La lógica le decía que no escuchara sus palabras y que siguiera resistiéndose hasta que pudiera escapar, pero había algo en su voz (no sabía exactamente qué) que le inspiraba confianza y sinceridad. Después de pensárselo durante un instante, sacudió suavemente la cabeza, esperando que su intuición no le fallara.

Y no le falló, el chico cumplió su promesa y poco a poco fue aflojando la presión que atrapaba a Astrid, hasta que al final la chica pudo separarse y observar a su agresor. Ante ella tenía un joven de más o menos su edad, alto y delgado (¿de dónde demonios había sacado la fuerza para arrastrarla?). Vestía una especie de… traje hecho de cuero y hebillas adornado con varios dibujos en rojo que le cubría de la cabeza a los pies, excepto en su pierna izquierda, que acababa en lo que parecía una prótesis. En general era un chico muy guapo, pero muy raro.

-¿Quién eres tú y quién demonios te crees que eres para asaltarme así en plena calle?-le gritó hecha una furia. Seria guapo, pero eso no le hacía olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-Tranquila fiera-le contestó el chico irónico- Vayamos por partes. Primero de todo mi nombre es Hipo Haddock III, jefe de Isla Mema. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Astrid Hofferson I, jefa de la Republica Independiente de mi Casa- ¿no quería ironía? Pues toma ironía.

-Vaya, veo que nos ha salido ocurrente la muchacha. Si es que parece que las escojo…-eso último lo dijo para sí, pero Astrid lo escuchó perfectamente y se lo hizo saber con un sutil levantamiento de cejas- Lo cual me lleva a la segunda respuesta. Si te he cogido así es porque no tengo la más absoluta idea de donde estoy y no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí por el momento. Excepto tu, claro, que ahora mismo eres mi única esperanza.

-¿Tu única esperanza para qué, exactamente?

-¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo ahora?-no necesitó respuesta, su cara lo dijo todo- Esta bien, intentare resumírtelo. Mi aldea está amenazada por un ejército enorme que no podemos combatir, ni siquiera con los dragones, así que he viajado a través de un portal hasta este lugar porque según la chamana solo aquí encontraré el arma definitiva que nos ayudara a vencerlo. Ya está ¿contenta?

Astrid se preocupó por el convencimiento con el que el chico le estaba contando esa sarta de locuras. ¿Chamanes? ¿Portales? ¿Dragones? Definitivamente, estaba como una cabra.

-Oye, creo que deberías ir a ver a un medico urgentemente, estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. Hay una consulta de urgencias aquí cerca, si quieres puedo llevarte- se ofreció. Pero el joven se quedó mirando para ella con aire pensativo durante un rato hasta que al final le preguntó:

-Exactamente… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Bærum, un pueblo a las afueras de Oslo, capital de Noruega.

-No conozco esta isla…

-Eso es porque NO estamos en una isla- bufó Astrid. Definitivamente ese chico está muy desorientado, o muy demente. O los dos.

-¿En serio? Quizás es por eso por lo que no hay dragones, porque estamos tierra adentro…-dijo para sus adentros. Ella volvió a escucharlo, y con la paciencia ya agotada saltó.

-¿Pero tú me estas tomando el pelo, chaval? ¿Primero tratas de raptarme y luego me vienes con dragones, portales y demás cosas inexistentes? Mira, yo me voy a mi casa, ya estoy harta de aguantar a lunáticos.- Hizo ademán de darse media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando Hipo la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

-Que me das si te demuestro que los dragones existen-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Tu ayuda, por ejemplo?

-Hecho- le replicó desafiante.

-Y una disculpa por llamarme loco.

-Me parece justo.-se estaba poniendo ligeramente chulita, quizás debía controlarse un poco.

-Y un beso-la sonrisa pícara que adornaba su cara se ensanchó, a la vez que las mejillas de Astrid se enrojecían violentamente. ¿De verdad le había pedido un beso? Iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que era imposible que perdiera la apuesta, no tenía nada que perder y todo que ganar. Decidida, le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía sellando el trato.

-Muy bien Don Juan, ¿Cómo piensas demostrarme que existen los dragones? ¿Me vas a llevar al cine a ver DragonHeart?-le preguntó con sorna.

-Aún mejor milady-le contestó con autosuficiencia-Te voy a traer uno aquí para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Astrid vio como el chico levantaba la cabeza y silbaba llevándose dos dedos a los labios. El sonido se extendió por todo el bosque, dejándolo en el más absoluto silencio cuando este se extinguió.

-Vaya, tampoco hacía falta que me trajeras una manada entera, no sé donde los vamos a meter a todos- comentó la joven mordaz. Hipo le dirigió una mirada de exasperación.

-¿Te importaría callarte un momento, doña Escéptica?

Volvió a silbar, y esta vez cuando el ruido se apagó no todo estaba en silencio. Un zumbido invadió el bosque y fue subiendo de volumen poco a poco. Parecía como un batir de alas. Dos minutos después, un bicho muy grande aterrizó en el claro levantando una columna de polvo y asustando a la joven. Era una especie de lagartija gigante, cubierta por escamas negro azabache. Tenía unas alas largas y finas que trataba de recoger en el pequeño espacio y unos ojos verdes intensos que destacaban incluso en la oscuridad reinante. Tenía que reconocerlo, era lo más parecido a un dragón que había visto en su vida. Miró hacia Hipo, que en ese momento se recostaba sobre el cuello del animal, y se miraba los dedos con aire falsamente distraído.

-Bueno, parece que alguien me debe un beso…

**¡Toma final! Para las que en el primer capítulo os quejabais de que os había dejado con el suspense… jajaja Soy pérfida, lo sé, cuando a mi me dejan así también me pongo histérica, pero es lo que toca! Como siempre espero con ansia las reviews con vuestras opiniones. Besitos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Dios mío, todavía no me creo el éxito que está teniendo el fic! De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y vuestros Fav/Follows, no os hacéis una idea de lo contenta que estoy.**

**Hoy, después de un relajante finde de inactividad (necesitaba un descanso urgente, estaba agotada tanto física como psicológicamente) os traigo el tercer capítulo, sobre el cual ha habido infinidad de teorías. También os tengo que avisar de que a partir de aquí voy a parar un poco la historia, porque quiero hacer un POV de Hipo contando sus sentimientos hasta ahora, y aun no sé si me va a ocupar un capitulo o dos. Sé que os voy a dejar con la miel en los labios, pero no quiero avanzar más en la historia sin hacerlo. Lo siento muy mucho.**

**Y bueno, ya os dejo con el capitulo. **

**Todos los personajes que aparecen y la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 3

Astrid no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Trató de encontrarle una explicación lógica que no consiguió encontrar. La situación comenzó a superarla, notó como le fallaban las piernas y le daba vueltas la cabeza. Se iba a desmayar, lo sentía. Por suerte Hipo también se dio cuenta y la recogió antes de que tocara el suelo.

* * *

Cuando Astrid volvió en si lo primero que pensó es que estaba en su cama, y que todo había sido una pesadilla. Sintió como algo la zarandeaba por el hombro y escuchó una voz masculina muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

-Astrid, despierta… ¿Estás bien?

Supuso que sería Aidan, aunque le extrañó que le hablara con semejante tono de preocupación. Quizás había gritado en sueños.

-Sí, no pasa nada…-trató de incorporarse, pero le pesaba la cabeza y tenía la vista nublada- He tenido una pesadilla rarísima ¿sabes? Había un chico muy raro que me pidió un beso y un dragón negro…-poco a poco la vista se le fue aclarando y ante el apareció el chico del sueño, que la miraba desde arriba con una mezcla de preocupación y sorna. Genial, no lo había soñado- ¿Sigues aquí?

-Así es, milady. Y aun me debes la disculpa y un beso.

Al tratar de incorporarse de nuevo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle del que aun no se había dado cuenta y que la hizo sonrojarse violentamente; el chico le había apoyado la cabeza en su regazo al desmayarse. Se sentó de un salto y le dirigió una mirada rencorosa a su acompañante.

-No pienso besarte, así que ya puedes ir quitándote esa idea de la cabeza.

-Sí que lo harás, tarde o temprano tendrás que cumplir tu promesa.

-Pues espera sentado…

-Al menos cumplirás las otras dos partes del trato ¿no?

-¿Las otras dos…? Ah sí, la disculpa y la ayuda. Está bien… Siento haberte llamado loco. Y si, te ayudaré en lo que sea que quieras mi ayuda. Pero tendrá que ser en mi casa, estoy helada y llena de barro.

-Me parece bien, yo también tengo algo de frio.-Se subió al dragón y le tendió una mano, invitándola a subir.

-Ah no, el dragón no viene. Y no lo puede ver absolutamente nadie.

-¿Y cómo piensas ir a tu casa?

-¿Andando, por ejemplo? Mi casa está a menos de cinco minutos de aquí.

-Está bien… seguiremos tus reglas-volvió a desmontar, le susurró algo al dragón y se apresuró a seguirla. El dragón los vio partir con tristeza, pero no se movió.

-¿Sabes que no pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que no cumplas tus promesas, verdad? Las tres.

-Pues entonces deberías irte buscando una casa, me temo que vas a echar raíces si no cambias de opinión.

-Una vikinga de verdad siempre cumple con sus promesas.

-¡Yo siempre cumplo con mis…!-de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico acababa de decir-¿Has dicho vikingos?

-Claro… ¿Acaso no eres una vikinga?- lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Lo eres tú?

-Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace cinco años te hubiera contestado que no, pero creo que el concepto de vikingo ha cambiado bastante desde entonces.

-Y tanto que ha cambiado, como que hasta hoy creía que los vikingos se habían extinguido hace mil años…

-¿Qué?-Vaya, ahora parecía alarmado- ¿Mil años?

En ese momento un coche pasó junto a ellos y la cara que puso Hipo se lo dijo todo. Al fin y al cabo acababa de ver un dragón… ¿Por qué no iba a creer en los viajes en el tiempo?

-Señor Hipo… sea usted bienvenido al futuro.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Astrid consultaba una enciclopedia online en su portátil* mientras Hipo curioseaba todo lo que encontraba en su habitación. A la luz el joven había resultado ser aun más atractivo, con ese pelo castaño ligeramente largo y esos increíbles ojos verdes que cortaban la respiración. Astrid había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para poder actuar normal.

-¿Cómo dices que se llamaba tu aldea?

-Isla Mema… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Se llama afilapuntas eléctrico, y como su nombre indica, sirve para afilar la punta de los lápices- Hipo sacó una libreta y lo apuntó. Ya había hecho lo mismo con su móvil y el interruptor de la luz. Rápidamente tecleó el nombre que le había dado en el buscador y leyó en voz alta:

-Isla perteneciente al archipiélago de Lofoten… hundida en el terremoto de 2012… antiguo asentamiento vikingo. Aquí es. Dice que se encontraron restos bélicos pertenecientes a los años 613 y 615 por toda la isla, y una especie de manual en el que se describe la vida y las costumbres de los vikingos de la época que data de al menos el año 625. ¿Habéis estado en guerra recientemente?

-Así es- respondió Hipo con tristeza- Hace un año, el mismo tiempo que llevo yo de jefe. Drago atacó la isla y la destrozó por completo.

-¿Drago no era el que estaba a punto de atacaros?

-Así es, ha vuelto y esta vez no podemos vencerle sin ayuda, por eso he venido a buscar…

-…el arma definitiva esa. Ya lo sé.-Todo eso seguía sonándole a locos- Bueno, pues aplicando un poco la lógica diré que la guerra del 613 fue la que vivisteis el año pasado, y la del 615 es la que está por venir, así que supongo que cuando hiciste el viaje estabas en algún punto del año 614, o puede que principios del 615. Lo cual nos deja un viaje en el tiempo de… 1400 años, mes arriba, mes abajo.

-Vaya…- dijo el chico apesumbrado mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en la cama. Astrid podía entenderlo, asimilar que habías hecho un viaje de milenio y medio no debía ser fácil. En estas estaban cuando de pronto oyeron ruidos en la parte de abajo. Astrid se asomó a la puerta y vio a su padrastro que en esos momentos subía la escalera en dirección a su habitación. No pudo evitar que le entrara el pánico.

-Escóndete debajo de la cama-le ordenó al chico.

-¿Perdona?-se quejó ofendido.

¡Que te escondas, te he dicho!- y le dio un empujón tirándolo de la cama. Con una mirada de rencor el chico obedeció, quedando oculto justo al tiempo que picaban a la puerta. Astrid respiró hondo tres veces para tranquilizarse antes de abrir la puerta.

-Que quieres-le preguntó con dureza.

-Yo… solo… quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento durante todos estos años.-eso dejó a Astrid planchada, haciendo que se olvidara de Hipo. ¿De verdad pensaba que una disculpa iba a servir para olvidar todos esos años de dolor? Nunca podría perdonarle, pensaba que a estas alturas ya lo sabría.-Llegas 5 años tarde, amigo. Lo que nos hiciste a mi madre y a mi jamás podré perdonártelo. Han sido demasiadas mentiras.

-¿Ni siquiera te lo pensarás?

-No hay nada que pensar, Aidan.- Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero antes de hacerlo añadió- Quizás te convenga pedirle a tus padres que te acojan de ahora en adelante.- Y ahí sí, le cerró la puerta. No se lo podía creer, le había echado de casa, después de tantos años. Por fin iba a poder ser feliz. Un sonoro _ejem, ejem _interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oye ¿Puedo salir de aquí ya?- se había olvidado por completo de Hipo.

-Sí, venga, que te ayudo.

Se arrodilló al borde de la cama y cogiéndolo por las manos tiró de él hacia afuera. Cuando ya prácticamente le quedaba un empujón para acabar, calculó mal su fuerza y se resbaló, cayendo completamente encima de Hipo. Sus caras habían quedado peligrosamente cerca. En esa postura se quedaron durante unos segundos, incapaces de reaccionar, hasta que se separaron poniéndose de pie de golpe, completamente colorados.

-Eeeeh… yo…-balbuceó Astrid.-Creo que deberías irte, mi padrastro nos puede oír. Mañana si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a dormir, cuando se marchen mi padrastro y mis hermanas-¿pero qué narices estaba diciendo? ¡Tenía que recobrar la compostura, y ya!- He leído que el códice está expuesto en el Museo de Historia de Oslo, si quieres mañana podemos ir a verlo.-Eso sonaba demasiado a cita ¿verdad?

-Emmm… sí, claro, como quieras.-estaba tan avergonzado como ella, lo que era un alivio.

No hablaron mucho más desde ese momento. Astrid le dio varias mantas para que pudiera pasar la noche a la intemperie y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de atrás sin meter ruido. Cuando estaban a punto de separarse, Hipo le agarró del brazo y le dijo en voz baja:

-Que sepas que aun me debes un beso.

Que pesado… ¿De verdad iba a seguir con eso? En un impulso le agarró por una de las cintas de su traje, lo atrajo hacia sí, y le plantó un beso en los labios. Lo prolongó durante unos segundos, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios y del olor que desprendía el joven. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se separó avergonzada y se metió rápidamente en casa, con un escueto _Buenas noches_ como despedida y dejando al chico con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

***En otros países se les llama laptops, o computadoras.**

**¡Ja! Os dije que os iba a dejar con la miel en los labios. Había quien decía que el beso iba a ser en la mejilla, pero que queréis que os diga, me parece demasiado cursi para Astrid, ella es más de hacer las cosas a lo bruto. Como curiosidad deciros que todos los lugares modernos que se mencionan son totalmente reales, al igual que el terremoto que supuestamente hundió Mema. De hecho Bærum, el pueblo donde vive Astrid, en uno de los barrios de las afueras de Oslo, caracterizado por ser el barrio típicamente rico de la ciudad. Ya veis que cuido al máximo los detalles, me estoy metiendo unas lecciones de Geografía alucinantes. Y bueno, ya me despido que me estoy enrollando mucho. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin, aquí tenéis el capitulo 4, que como ya os dije iba a ser un PoV de Hipo que abarcaría los tres primeros capítulos. Mi intención inicial era dejarlo todo en un solo cap, pero al final me he extendido mucho y lo he tenido que dividir, así que vais a tener que esperar un poquito más antes de volver a la historia y a Astrid (protagonista indiscutible de la historia, desde cuyo punto de vista se va a contar la mayor parte del fic, los PoV de Hipo van a ser muy puntuales)**

**Y una cosa, antes de dejaros con el capitulo, quería agradeceros todas vuestras reviews, follows y favs, y en especial a mi compatriota Paolabaez, una mis mayores seguidoras y que a pesar de no tener cuenta siempre se toma la molestia de dejar una review (la ultima te la contesté con otra review, no sé si la habrás leído ya) ¡Un millón de gracias a ti y a todos los demás!**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 4- Hipo PoV

Había sido duro dejar Mema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Drago podría atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento, pero Hipo estaba decidido a salvar a su pueblo, costase lo que costase. Por eso cuando Gothi le dio el portal (una especie de bola dorada que se abría girándola por el medio) que le llevaría a la única arma capaz de vencer a Drago, no dudó en dejar a Bocón y Patapez al mando (esperaba que la aldea siguiera intacta a su regreso) y aventurarse a lo desconocido. Solo se había llevado a Desdentao, pues tenía la sensación de que era algo que debía hacer solo. Ahora estaba en medio de un bosquecillo de pinos, completamente desorientado. Necesitaba ayuda, y urgente, o moriría de hambre y frío. Decidió explorar un poco por los alrededores, en busca de gente.

Cuando empezada a caer la noche se topó con un camino, hecho de un extraño material gris oscuro y con unas rayas blancas pintadas sobre él. Por si las moscas, decidió esconderse tras unos árboles a la espera de que pasase alguien, pero no se oía un alma por los alrededores. Solo un par de horas después, Hipo pudo ver a alguien que se dirigía a su escondite con paso lento. Parecía una chica joven. Esperó a que esta pasase por la antorcha gigante que se había encendido milagrosamente sola hacia un rato para poder verla bien. Tendría más o menos su edad, era alta y esbelta, y llevaba el pelo rubio en una trenza. Era guapa, pensó. Decidió seguirla, observándola de cerca, y ella debió de darse cuenta, porque poco a poco iba acelerando el paso y mirando por encima de su hombro con aire preocupado. Hipo tenía que hacer algo, si la muchacha se asustaba y huía perdería su única oportunidad de encontrar ayuda. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue cogerla por detrás, tapándole la boca con la mano para que no gritase. La joven inmediatamente se resistió, y aunque Hipo era bastante fuerte, le había costado llevarla al claro donde le había dejado el portal. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, una de las muchas patadas que estaba intentando propinarle acertó de lleno en la espinilla derecha.

-¡Auuuu! ¿Quieres parar quieta? ¡Me vas a hacer daño! Aunque bueno, siendo fieles a la realidad ya me lo has hecho, y no precisamente poco.-notó que la chica trataba de gritar, y al darse cuenta de que no podía le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira y se revolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos. Tenía que apaciguarla o corría el riesgo de que le destrozara la pierna buena.-Oye mira, hagamos un trato-le pidió con la voz más dulce y tranquilizadora que pudo encontrar- Aunque no lo parezca no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayuda, así que si dejas de gritar y patalear te prometo que te suelto. ¿Trato hecho?-la chica pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes, hasta que al final asintió con la cabeza. Deseando que no saliese corriendo, Hipo deshizo el abrazo en el que la había atrapado. Rápidamente, la chica se separó de él y lo encaró, hecha una furia.

-¿Quién eres tú y quién demonios te crees que eres para asaltarme así en plena calle?

-Tranquila fiera-contestó irónico. Le hizo gracia ver como las mejillas de la muchacha se encendían de ira- Vayamos por partes. Primero de todo mi nombre es Hipo Haddock III, jefe de Isla Mema. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Astrid Hofferson I, jefa de la República Independiente de mi Casa- se la devolvió ella. Eso le pasaba por tomarse tantas libertades… aun así, algo le empujó a seguirle el juego.

-Vaya, veo que nos ha salido ocurrente la muchacha. -_Si es que parece que las escojo…_ pensó para sí. Recordó a Brusca, la extravagante gemela que desde que había asumido la jefatura no paraba de tirarle los tejos descaradamente, lo que siempre le hacía sonrojarse. Un ligero carraspeó lo devolvió a la realidad, y la cara de la joven le dijo que quizás había estado pensando en alto. Decidió continuar, por lo que pudiera pasar.-Lo cual me lleva a la segunda respuesta. Si te he cogido así es porque no tengo la más absoluta idea de donde estoy y no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí por el momento. Excepto tu, claro, que ahora mismo eres mi única esperanza.

-¿Tu única esperanza para qué, exactamente?

-¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo ahora?-la expresión de la chica era claramente un si silencioso. Maldita sea, era toda una cabezota.- Esta bien, intentare resumírtelo. Mi aldea está amenazada por un ejército enorme que no podemos combatir, ni siquiera con los dragones, así que he viajado a través de un portal hasta este lugar porque según la chamana solo aquí encontraré el arma definitiva que nos ayudara a vencerlo. Ya está ¿contenta?

No parecía, porque le estaba mirando con la cara de quien acaba de ver un fantasma. O pensaba que estaba loco, o no le había creído ni una sola palabra. O una mezcla de los dos, que era lo más probable.

-Oye, creo que deberías ir a ver a un medico urgentemente, estás diciendo cosas sin sentido. Hay una consulta de urgencias aquí cerca, si quieres puedo llevarte-le propuso ella, pero Hipo no la escuchó. Estaba pensando en que quizás el portal le había llevado a un lugar muy alejado de Mema, lo suficiente como para que no hubiera dragones. Tendría que salir de dudas.

-Exactamente… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Bærum, un pueblo a las afueras de Oslo, capital de Noruega.

-No conozco esta isla…

-Eso es porque NO estamos en una isla- le replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? Quizás es por eso por lo que no hay dragones, porque estamos tierra adentro…- volvió a pensar en voz alta. Era algo que hacía muy a menudo, y que odiaba.

-¿Pero tú me estas tomando el pelo, chaval? –le gritó de pronto. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a esa chica?-¿Primero tratas de raptarme y luego me vienes con dragones, portales y demás cosas inexistentes? Mira, yo me voy a mi casa, ya estoy harta de aguantar a lunáticos.- Trató de marcharse de ahí, pero Hipo no podía permitirlo. Antes de que se diera la vuelta la agarró por el brazo, ganándose la segunda mirada rencorosa del día. Ella pensaba que estaba loco, así que quizás pudiera sacarle partido a la situación.

-Que me das si te demuestro que los dragones existen-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que era apostar sobre seguro.

-Lo que quieras.-aceptó ella confiada. Ahora mismo la tenía en sus manos y no pensaba soltarla. Quería tomarse su propia venganza por llamarle lunático.

-¿Tu ayuda, por ejemplo?

-Hecho-accedió sin pensarlo.

-Y una disculpa por llamarme loco.-podría incluso hacer que se arrodillara, pensó para sí.

-Me parece justo.

-Y un beso-¿Perdona? Hipo no se creía lo que acaba de decir, lo que llevaba un buen rato diciendo ¿Dónde se había metido esa timidez que le hacía balbucear cuando hablaba en público, y que definitivamente le impedía decirle nada coherente a ninguna chica de la isla? Algo tenia esta joven que no le hacía pensar con claridad y que le impulsaba a hacer autenticas tonterías. Se dejó llevar por esa valentía que le estaba invadiendo y le tendió una mano a la colorada muchacha, que se la estrechó sin dudarlo.

-Muy bien Don Juan-le dijo cuando recuperó la compostura (y la capacidad de ironizar)- ¿Cómo piensas demostrarme que existen los dragones? ¿Me vas a llevar al cine a ver DragonHeart?

-Aún mejor milady-no tenía ni idea lo que era un "cine" ni de que corazón de dragón hablaba, pero decidió ignorarla. Pronto se le quitaría toda esa arrogancia-Te voy a traer uno aquí para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Bajo la mirada suspicaz de la chica, Hipo se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó con fuerza llamando a Desdentao, al que había dejado escondido a no mucha distancia de allí. Los segundos pasaban y el dragón no aparecía. Como le hiciera quedar mal delante de Astrid lo iba a matar.

-Vaya, tampoco hacía falta que me trajeras una manada entera, no sé donde los vamos a meter a todos- manifestó joven sarcásticamente al ver que no había respuesta.

-¿Te importaría callarte un momento, doña Escéptica?-le pidió irritado. Volvió a silbar con más fuerza y esta vez sí, pudo oír el potente batir de alas de Desdentao, que se acercaba rápidamente. Entró en el claro armando un escándalo terrible, levantando una nube de polvo y tierra que hizo toser a Hipo. Cuando pudo volver a respirar se acercó a su amigo y se apoyó sobre el cuello de su amigo, y con el aire de inocencia más irritante que pudo encontrar dejo caer:

-Bueno, parece que alguien me debe un beso…

Pero cuando giró la cabeza para disfrutar de la reacción de la chica, se encontró con que esta se había puesto terriblemente pálida y temblorosa. Una voz en su cabeza le avisó de que se iba a desmayar, y llegó justo a tiempo para cogerla por la cintura y evitar que cayera. Con delicadeza la terminó de tumbar, recostándole la cabeza en sus piernas y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. Sentía una mezcla de preocupación, vergüenza y otra cosa que no pudo identificar, y que le hacía sentirse terriblemente bien y a la vez terriblemente mal. ¿Se estaría enamorando?

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya tenía ganas de escribir el PoV, y de explicar el porqué del cambio en el carácter de Hipo. Me encanta el hecho de que sea solo ella la que lo haga volverse más divertido y picarón, mas como en la 2ª peli, no sé si me explico… en fin, ya sabéis que espero las reviews con vuestra opinión como agua de mayo. ¡Un besazo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Vuestra manca favorita ha vuelto! ¡Una semana me ha tenido el médico con los dedos vendados! Al final se me ha acabado la paciencia y me he arrancado el vendaje dos días antes de lo previsto… Pero en fin, el caso es que aquí estoy, y os estoy muy agradecida por todas vuestras reviews apoyándome y deseándome que mejorara. Por eso lo primero que hecho después de quitarme las gasas del demonio ha sido ponerme a escribir. Decidí actualizar primero **_**Como entrenar a tu dragón 3 **_**(mi otro fic) porque lo tenía un poco abandonadillo, pero en cuanto lo terminé me puse con este.**

**Y bueno, pues aquí esta, el final del POV de Hipo… sinceramente, tenía ganas de terminarlo ya, para mí es más fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de Astrid que el de Hipo. Y sin más, os dejo con el capi.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen y la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 5- Hipo PoV/Parte 2

Dos minutos después Astrid entreabrió los ojos, para alivio que Hipo que soltó un imperceptible suspiro. Se acercó un poco a ella y le zarandeó suavemente el hombro, para que terminara de despertar.

-Astrid, despierta… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no pasa nada…-balbuceó aun medio dormida. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero debió de marearse de nuevo y no llegó ni siquiera a levantar la cabeza- He tenido una pesadilla rarísima ¿sabes? Había un chico muy raro que me pidió un beso y un dragón negro…-Que bonito, le había considerado un sueño… ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? Fue entonces cuando la chica enfocó la vista y se le quedo mirando con la misma cara con la que había mirado a Desdentao hace unos minutos.- ¿Sigues aquí?

-Así es, milady. Y aun me debes la disculpa y un beso.

La chica volvió a intentar levantarse, y ya debía de estar mejor porque lo hizo de un salto, alejándose bastante de él. La miró de nuevo, tenía la trenza medio deshecha, estaba muy pálida y tenía la ropa llena de barro. No, definitivamente no podía estar enamorado. Por todos los dioses, acababa de conocerla. Observó como rápidamente se había puesto toda colorada, dándole un aspecto encantador… Ya estaba otra vez. Tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza como fuera.

-No pienso besarte, así que ya puedes ir quitándote esa idea de la cabeza.-reaccionó la chica tratando de recomponerse.

-Sí que lo harás, tarde o temprano tendrás que cumplir tu promesa.

-Pues espera sentado…-que cabezota era.

-Al menos cumplirás las otras dos partes del trato ¿no?

-¿Las otras dos…? Ah sí, la disculpa y la ayuda. Está bien… Siento haberte llamado loco.-Eso no sonaba muy sincero- Y si, te ayudaré en lo que sea que quieras mi ayuda.-Aquí Hipo ya no pudo contener el suspiro de alivio, aunque al parecer Astrid no lo notó- Pero tendrá que ser en mi casa, estoy helada y llena de barro.

-Me parece bien, yo también tengo algo de frio.-admitió. De un salto subió a Desdentao y le ofreció una mano a la joven para ayudarla a subir.

-Ah no, el dragón no viene. Y no lo puede ver absolutamente nadie.

-¿Y cómo piensas ir a tu casa?

-¿Andando, por ejemplo? Mi casa está a menos de cinco minutos de aquí.

-Está bien… seguiremos tus reglas-dijo resignado. Odiaba dejar a Desdentao solo, pero no se podía arriesgar a perder la ayuda de la chica. Con una caricia le susurró al dragón:

-Quédate aquí ¿vale? Y en cuanto termine con la señorita gruñona te prometo que daré todo el pescado que quieras. ¿Trato hecho?-Un suave gruñido y un golpecito cariñoso con el hocico le confirmaron que estaba de acuerdo. Se despidió con otra caricia antes de seguir a la joven. Casi podía sentir la mirada triste de Desdentao clavada en su espalda, pero resistió el impulso a base de chinchar a la chica.

-¿Sabes que no pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que no cumplas tus promesas, verdad? Las tres.

-Pues entonces deberías irte buscando una casa, me temo que vas a echar raíces si no cambias de opinión.-dijo ella mordaz.

-Una vikinga de verdad siempre cumple con sus promesas.-le picó él.

-¡Yo siempre cumplo con mis…!-de pronto se interrumpió a sí misma, como si se acabara de acordar de algo-¿Has dicho vikingos?

-Claro… ¿Acaso no eres una vikinga?-le pregunto él con picardía.

-¿Lo eres tú?-En otra situación se lo habría tomado como una ofensa, pero la joven estaba extrañamente seria y parecía preocupada. Hipo rápidamente pensó que quizás había ido a un territorio enemigo de los vikingos, o a uno lo suficientemente alejado como para no saber de su existencia.

-Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace cinco años te hubiera contestado que no, pero creo que el concepto de vikingo ha cambiado bastante desde entonces.-bromeó quitándole importancia al asunto. No quería asustarla.

-Y tanto que ha cambiado, como que hasta hoy creía que los vikingos se habían extinguido hace mil años…

-¿Qué?-exclamó asustado. Eso no se lo esperaba.- ¿Mil años?

Justo entonces Hipo escuchó un ruido a su espalda que lo distrajo. Se dio la vuelta para saber lo que era, pero lo único que vio fueron dos luces que se acercaban hacia él rápidamente. Cuando ya casi estaban a su altura pudo ver a una enorme maquina de hierro amarillo intenso que se movía aparentemente sola emitiendo un gran ruido, muy parecido al rugido de un dragón. Cuando esta lo adelantó, pudo ver que llevaba una persona dentro. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Miró a su acompañante esperando una respuesta, pero solo se encontró una risita burlona.

-Señor Hipo… sea usted bienvenido al futuro.

* * *

La naturaleza de su viaje dejó a Hipo totalmente descolocado. No se esperaba que el portal le hubiera trasladado temporalmente y no espacialmente. Ahora lo observaba todo con interés nuevo, y no paraba de atosigar a Astrid con preguntas. Que si como había conseguido iluminar su casa con un solo botón, que si cómo funcionaba el mecanismo para abrir la puerta… Todo le resultaba extraño y mágico. Todo, menos la habitación de la joven, que le resultaba extrañamente hogareña, a pesar de que las paredes eran de un color azul intenso idéntico al de sus ojos, en los que Hipo aun no había reparado. Estaba pulcramente ordenada, y había libros mirase donde mirase. Parte de las paredes y los armarios estaban forrados con imágenes de un realismo increíble.

-Vaya, dibujas muy bien…

-¿Yo? Que va, soy un desastre- le dijo mientras abría una especie de libro de la que una mitad se iluminó formando una imagen en movimiento- Esos carteles los he impreso desde el ordenador.

-¿Impreso? ¿Ordenador?-preguntó el chico confundido. Era como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-Mejor déjalo, ya te lo explicaré en otro momento.-Y se puso a golpear frenéticamente los botones con unas runas extrañas que había en la otra mitad del libro mágico. El aprovechó para explorar todos los maravillosos artefactos que había en la habitación, a la vez que contestaba a las preguntas que la chica le iba haciendo.

-Isla perteneciente al archipiélago de Lofoten… hundida en el terremoto de 2012… antiguo asentamiento vikingo. Aquí es. Dice que se encontraron restos bélicos pertenecientes a los años 613 y 615 por toda la isla, y una especie de manual en el que se describe la vida y las costumbres de los vikingos de la época que data de al menos el año 625. ¿Habéis estado en guerra recientemente?

-Así es-trató de disimular la profunda tristeza que le producían todos los recuerdos, pero fue incapaz - Hace un año, el mismo tiempo que llevo yo de jefe. Drago atacó la isla y la destrozó por completo.

-¿Drago no era el que estaba a punto de atacaros?

-Así es, ha vuelto y esta vez no podemos vencerle sin ayuda, por eso he venido a buscar…

-…el arma definitiva esa. Ya lo sé.-Le interrumpió ella.- Bueno, pues aplicando un poco la lógica diré que la guerra del 613 fue la que vivisteis el año pasado, y la del 615 es la que está por venir, así que supongo que cuando hiciste el viaje estabas en algún punto del año 614, o puede que principios del 615. Lo cual nos deja un viaje en el tiempo de… 1400 años, mes arriba, mes abajo.

-Vaya…-Para Hipo era duro de asimilar. Se creía lejos de casa… pero no tanto. De pronto un ruido en el piso de abajo los asustó, sobre todo a Astrid que salió corriendo a asomarse a la puerta. Cuando volvió, blanca como la leche, le dio la última orden que Hipo esperaba recibir.

-Escóndete debajo de la cama

-¿Perdona?-Hipo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Que te escondas, te he dicho!-y lo tiró al suelo de un empujón. Al fin decidió esconderse, no sin antes dirigirle la mirada más rencorosa que pudo encontrar para que le chica fuera consciente de que eso no se lo perdonaba. Mientras se deslizaba entre el polvo oyó picar a la puerta. Una rendija entre la colcha y el suelo le permitió ver todo lo que ocurría.

* * *

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería su padre cuando le decía que tenía el don de escuchar lo que no debía. Había escuchado por completo la discusión, pero veía a Astrid tan afectada que decidió disimularlo.

-Oye ¿Puedo salir de aquí ya?- preguntó con aire inocente

-Sí, venga, que te ayudo.

Sintió como las tablas encima suyo se combaban y las faldas de la colcha se levantaban dejando entrar la luz. Las manos de Astrid aparecieron poco después. Las agarró y en cuanto estuvo bien sujeto la chica empezó a tirar de él hacia fuera, deslizándolo con facilidad. Pero en el último empujón perdió el equilibrio y cayó cuan larga era encima suyo. Habían quedado cerca, muy cerca, tanto que Hipo pudo sentir la respiración agitada de la joven en su hombro, y oler la fragancia que despedía la trenza de la chica, que había caído muy cerca de su nariz. Se mantuvieron así unos eternos segundos, hasta que por fin se separaron de un salto.

-Eeeeh… yo…-tartamudeó Astrid. Se había sonrojado por segunda vez en aquel día, animando a la sangre del chico a invadir sus mejillas también. -Creo que deberías irte, mi padrastro nos puede oír. Mañana si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a dormir, cuando se marchen mi padrastro y mis hermanas. He leído que el códice está expuesto en el Museo de Historia de Oslo, si quieres mañana podemos ir a verlo.- Le impresionó lo rápido que la chica se había recompuesto, pero para su desgracia el aun seguía en estado de shock.

-Emmm… sí, claro, como quieras.-balbuceó tontamente. El Hipo tímido había vuelto.

Siguió mecánicamente a la chica por las escaleras, sin decir nada más que un escueto "Gracias" cuando la chica le tendió unas gruesas mantas para que pasara la noche. Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta y se disponían a despedirse, decidió que el Hipo atrevido le caía mejor que el Hipo tímido, y decidió mandar a este ultimo a tomar vientos.

-Que sepas que aun me debes un beso.- le recordó con picardía.

Vio como puso los ojos en blanco, y antes de que se diera cuenta le había agarrado por una correa del traje y le había plantado un beso en los labios. El olor de la chica, que ya le había embotado los sentidos antes, volvió a invadirle con más fuerza todavía impidiéndole reaccionar y anulándole el impulso de estrecharla contra él y no dejarla escapar nunca. El beso apenas duró unos segundos, y cuando acabó, la chica rápidamente se metió en casa. Pero Hipo siguió ahí parado durante dos minutos, hasta que fue capaz de aclarar su mente. Y su primer pensamiento racional fue claro. Definitivamente, se había enamorado hasta las trancas.

**¡Y hasta aquí el POV! Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y que no os haya resultado repetitivo, al ser los mismos diálogos que en los 3 primeros capítulos. Sea lo que sea, dejadme una review con vuestra opinión, que ya sabéis que me hacen mucha ilu y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡He vuelto! Por fin he recuperado mi portátil, y se ve estupendamente. Los que seguís mis historias ya habréis leído en **_**"Entre la espada y la arena" **_**(el fic nuevo que subí para hacer un poco más amena la espera) que la versión de Word en el que guardo **_**"Como entrenar a tu dragón 3"**_** e **_**"Intemporal" **_**no es compatible con la versión del ordenador de mis padres, así que no pude actualizar ninguno de los dos, pero los iba continuando en un cuadernito hasta que el servicio técnico se dignara a devolverme mi portátil. **

**Así que aquí estamos, con el sexto capítulo ya. Muchos me decíais en las reviews que los PoV de Hipo no os habían gustado tanto, pero es normal, como mujer escribo mejor desde el punto de vista femenino que masculino. Es que amigos, sois muy complicados, lo siento, pero es verdad xD A todos vosotros, os digo que no os preocupéis porque volvemos al punto de vista de Astrid y así seguirá hasta que la historia pida un nuevo PoV de Hipo, que tiene pinta de ser bastante lejos. Y ya os dejo leer el capitulo.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 6

¿Pero que acababa de hacer? Pensó Astrid con la espalda recostada en la puerta que acababa de cerrarle al chico en las narices. Ella nunca había hecho algo así, y hasta hace diez minutos hubiera dicho que tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Es más, si oía que alguien había actuado así, solía reírse de la persona en concreto. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si es que acababa de conocerlo! Era culpa de Hipo, que tenía algo que la hacía actuar como una idiota. Puede que fueran sus ojos, o su sonrisa… Astrid sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y decidió irse a la cama y olvidar lo sucedido. Aunque sabía que eso no iba a ser precisamente fácil.

* * *

Un potente rayo cortó el aire en mitad de la noche, despertando a Astrid, que pego un grito del susto. Aun con la respiración asustada, esta buscó a tientas su teléfono móvil y pulsó una tecla. La pantalla se iluminó al instante mostrándole la hora: las 5 de la mañana. Su padrastro ya se había ido con sus hijas hace un rato (había querido marcharse pronto para poder desayunar con su familia) y todavía le quedaban varias horas para dormir, que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar. Dicho y hecho, se acomodó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Había algo en su cabeza, como la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo mezclado con un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Intentaba recordar si éxito que era lo que se le olvidaba cuando cayó otro rayo, recordándole al rugido de un monstruo. Un momento… ¡Hipo! Lo había dejado solo pasando la noche a la intemperie, así que la tormenta lo habría pillado de pleno. No podía dejarlo allí con la tormenta que estaba cayendo, así que empezó a vestirse rápidamente decidida a ir a buscarlo. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando unos golpes en la persiana, que dudaba que fueran producidos por el viento, la interrumpieron. Cautelosamente, subió la ventana y salió al balcón justo cuando la luz de un tercer rayo iluminó la noche por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Astrid viera al inmenso dragón apoyado en su barandilla y al siniestro jinete cubierto por una especie de mascara encima de él. Como es lógico, la reacción de Astrid fue gritar y tratar de esconderse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando la cordura volvió a ella, el susto dio paso al enfado.

-¡Me asustaste, imbécil!-le increpó al jinete.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-le contesto este mientras se quitaba el casco, dejando ver el empapado pelo castaño y el rostro congestionado de frio del vikingo.-No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero aquí fuera está diluviando y no me gustaría coger una neumonía. ¿Le importaría a la señorita darme alojamiento?

-¿Por qué debería?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Pues a ver, déjame pensar- dijo él llevándose un dedo a la boca, dándose un aire falsamente pensativo- Primero, porque lo has prometido. Y segundo… porque estoy seguro de que ni siquiera tú dejarías a un pobre chico morir de frio en la calle… ¿Verdad?-y le puso unos ojos de cordero degollado tan convincentes que Astrid se puso toda colorada. Y su férrea fuerza de voluntad quedó hecha trizas. Con un suspiro de resignación se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al mojado chico. Al que no estaba dispuesta a dejar entrar era al dragón, que se había apresurado a seguir a su amigo al interior.

-Ah no, ni hablar. El bicho se queda fuera.

-Se llama Desdentao.

-Me da igual como se llame, he dicho que no entra y punto.

-Pues si él se va, yo también-respondió el con tal rotundidad y determinación que dejó a Astrid sin palabras. Si hubiera sido otra persona la respuesta de la joven no se hubiera hecho esperar, le habría dicho que se largase con viento fresco. Pero ella no quería que se fuera, así que se tragó su orgullo y buscó una solución rápida.

-Mira-empezó ella con tono tranquilizador-¿Ves esa pequeña caseta a un lado del jardín?-se la señaló con la mano hasta que el chico asintió-Es el cuarto de la caldera. Si al bicho quiere-Hipo enarcó una ceja-Está bien, si Desdentao quiere-se autocorrigió con exasperación-puede pasar ahí la noche. Estará resguardado y caliente, y estará cerca. La puerta está abierta, solo tiene que accionar el pomo. Eso sí, la única condición que pongo es que no salga de ahí hasta que sea de noche. No quiero ni pensar como se pondrán los vecinos si lo ven. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, que remedio. Aunque preferiría que durmiera conmigo.

-Ya ves, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.-replicó ella con sorna. Observó como el chico se acercaba al dragón, suponía que para despedirse, y una voz en su interior le dijo que debía dejarlos solos.- Voy a por el saco de dormir y unas mantas. Vuelvo ahora.

Cuando regresó con una montaña de cosas que sobrepasaba su cabeza, el dragón había desaparecido e Hipo la esperaba sentado en su casa, examinando un cubo de Rubik con interés. Según la vio, le ayudó a colocar las cosas en el suelo hasta que quedó una cama más o menos decente. Eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

-Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas para dormir. Deberíamos aprovecharlas.-Y dicho esto se fue al baño a ponerse el pijama de nuevo. Cuando volvió no habían pasado ni dos minutos, pero se encontró a Hipo profundamente dormido. Y Astrid aprovechó ese momento para observarlo bien. Puede que antes no se hubiera fijado bien en el chico, pero le daba la impresión de que así, durmiendo, parecía mucho más joven, como si las preocupaciones le envejecieran varios años dándole el aspecto maduro y adulto que ella conocía. Ahora casi parecía un niño, tan tranquilo e inocente… Ya estaba, volvía a delirar. Se metió en la cama, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y de ignorar al chico que dormía a su lado. Pero inevitablemente, la suave respiración del chico se coló en su mente, y como si de una canción de cuna se tratara, la arrulló hasta dormirse.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Astrid sigue terca como una mula, no reconocerá que le gusta Hipo aunque la torturen. En fin, ya sabéis que espero vuestra avalancha de reviews con impaciencia e interés, y espero que no os hayáis enfadado conmigo por la espera. ¡Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Mil perdones por la tardanza, ya sé que he estado desaparecida cerca de un mes, pero estoy en plenos parciales y absorben todo mi tiempo. He intentado escribir en los pocos ratos libres que he tenido, pero estaba tan cansada que al párrafo tenía que dejarlo porque no me daba la cabeza para más. A ver si ahora que solo queda un mes para Navidad (¡Gracias a dios!) y voy a tener tiempo para descansar lo que quiera me vuelve la inspiración y adelanto unos cuantos capítulos, aunque luego los suba poco a poco.**

**Y ya por último, pidiéndoos otras mil disculpas, os dejo con el capitulo. **

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 7

El cielo ya estaba bien alto cuando ambos chicos se despertaron. Bueno, en realidad cuando se despertó Astrid, porque Hipo necesitó un poco de ayuda. Seguía dormido como un cesto, envuelto en un amasijo de mantas cuya forma le recordaba a Astrid a un capullo de mariposa. Como no veía ni un centímetro de la anatomía del chico, lanzó con fuerza un cojín a un bulto dentro de las mantas que intuía que era su cabeza.

-¡Despierta, dormilón!

Pero nada, seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna. Astrid puso los ojos y resopló de frustración, no es que fuera especialmente paciente por las mañanas. De pronto una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisilla malévola asomó en sus labios. Poniéndola en práctica, se sentó al borde de la cama, y con los pies empujó al chico hasta hacerle rodar, provocando también que se enredara aun más en las mantas.

-¡Que… te… despiertes!

Un gruñido sordo proveniente de debajo de las mantas le indicó que su plan había funcionado, pero fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Para ayudarle a que se desperezara, la chica le quitó todas las mantas de un tirón. Ahora sí, Hipo estaba completamente despierto.

-¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos! Es un placer tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros…-ironizó Astrid mientras levantaba la persiana, dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Pero que graciosa…-volvió a gruñir él con los ojos llorosos a causa de la luz.

-Graciosa no, es que parecía que estabas muerto. Tienes un sueño pesado no, lo siguiente.

-Bueno, es que tampoco es que durmiera mucho anoche…

-Iba a salir a buscarte cuando viniste.

-No solo fue por eso…

La indirecta dejó a Astrid totalmente fuera de juego. Sabía a lo que se refería, porque tampoco le había dejado dormir a ella. Decidió ignorar el comentario.

-Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó él mientras se estiraba haciendo sonar desagradablemente varios huesos.

-Primero, desayunar. Tengo un hambre que me muero.-un rugido de su estomago confirmó sus palabras.-Y después, como ya te dije ayer, había pensado en ir al museo de Historia, a ver si podemos averiguar algo.

-Bien, es un buen plan.

Juntos bajaron a la cocina, Astrid todavía en pijama. Le indicó donde sentarse y se apresuró a preparar dos cafés, pero cuando iba a servir el segundo se dio cuenta de que no sabía si le iba a gustar a su acompañante.

-¿Qué soléis desayunar los vikingos?

-Pues… normalmente leche de yak con miel y pan con queso.

-Aja…-respondió ella intentando ocultar el asco.-Bueno, pues siento decirte que no tengo ni leche de yak, y tampoco tomo miel, así que creo que te vas a tener que conformar con un cacao.

-¿Un qué?-contestó Hipo. Claro, el cacao provenía de América, y Europa no había sabido de su existencia hasta 1942. Ni decir tiene que por esa época el chico debería llevar siglos muertos.

-Es una bebida dulce, te gustará.

Mientras las tazas se calentaban en el microondas preparó también unas tostadas, que sirvió con mantequilla y mermelada. Una vez que Hipo entendió lo que era y lo que debía hacer con ello, ambos se dispusieron a planear el día mientras comían:

-Bien –dijo Astrid- ir hasta la capital nos llevara al menos veinte minutos, más otros diez para aparcar si tenemos suerte… -Hipo asentía con interés aunque no estaba entendiendo ni papa- Pongámosle otra hora para ver el museo… no nos va a quedar más remedio que comer allí.-eso le ponía inmensamente nerviosa, no quería que el chico estuviera en público más de lo necesario por si alguien descubría quien era en realidad. Observó al chico, que se había comido las tostadas de dos bocados y ahora probaba el chocolate con cautela. Debió de gustarle, porque del siguiente sorbo se terminó todo el vaso.-Bueno, supongo que podemos coger algo en un burguer y comerlo por ahí.

-Bueno, ¿Y a que estamos esperando?-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera por la que había salido la noche anterior.

-No tengas tanta prisa, vikingo… No se tu, pero yo necesito una buena ducha.

-Una… ¿Qué?

-Es como un baño, pero de pie.-contestó Astrid con paciencia. Llevaba poco tiempo con el chico, pero ya se había acostumbrado a sus incesantes preguntas.

-Aaah… ¡Yo quiero probarlo!-exclamó él entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

-Si te hace ilusión…-suspiró ella. Es chico era un caso.

Una vez bien duchada y aseada, se dedicó a explicarle al chico el funcionamiento de la ducha y para que servía cada botón y cada botellita de producto, y como siempre él le prestaba atención y lo entendió enseguida.

-Bueno, te dejo solo. Cuando acabes, te pones esto, ya lo sabes.- le dijo señalándole la pila de ropa que había dejado encima del lavabo. Era ropa de su padre, que había tenido más o menos la misma constitución que él chico.- Si necesitas algo llámame, no estaré lejos.

Mientras el chico se duchaba, Astrid se tumbó en su cama. Era el único momento a solas que tendría en una buena temporada, y decidió utilizarlo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Y le costó, porque habían despertado en ella un cumulo de sensaciones extrañas y diferentes que no había sentido hasta ahora: incredulidad, comprensión, alegría, impaciencia, vergüenza, ternura… Todas nuevas, y todas causadas a raíz del misterioso vikingo de ojos verdes y armadura de cuero que decía haber viajado en el tiempo, acompañado de un inmenso dragón negro que dormía en su jardín. Si lo pensaba con calma, era de locos.

-Parezco un completo idiota ¿verdad?-interrumpió Hipo de repente. No le había oído salir del baño, y no le había dado tiempo a prepararse para lo que tenía delante. Le había elegido una camisa verde, un chaleco color tierra y unos pantalones marrones claros, los favoritos de su padre. Estaba tan increíblemente guapo, que dejó a la chica sin habla.

-Pero… ¿tan mal me queda?-protestó Hipo ante la cara desencajada de ella.

-Estás increíble.-se le escapó sin querer. Astrid enseguida asimiló lo que acababa de decir y se puso colorada como un tomate, siendo rápidamente imitada por Hipo. No sabía qué narices le pasaba últimamente, que era incapaz de controlar su relación cerebro-lengua.

Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Y si de ella dependía, así seguiría.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo. Como siempre espero vuestras reviews echándome la bronca por la tardanza y amenazándome con echarme a los Muertes Susurrantes si vuelvo a desaparecer xD. ¡Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
